


needy

by 04smuse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Boy Chanyeol, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, City Lights Baekhyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories of the Alhambra Chanyeol, Soloist Baekhyun, Top Byun Baekhyun, chanyeol is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse
Summary: Chanyeol wants to know how good it feels to be needed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something and actually publishing it so please bare with me ;( and omg. this was my also my first time writing s*ut and i don't actually consider it s*ut BUT. if you're here thank you <3 aka this is based off one of my fav songs by ariana grande, it's called needy ><

Chanyeol _hated_ the rain— more specifically, he hated winter. He hated the way the rain made him reminisce about the nights he spent alone, waiting for someone he relied on for warmth to come forth, to come back to his home. Feeling the need to lurch forward and halt his special someone’s responsibilities so he can make time for him specifically, to waste all day and night kissing and pampering him with so much love is all that he yearned for. 

Wasn’t Chanyeol his responsibility, too?

Laying on their shared bed that primarily belonged to his special someone, but he made sure to let Chanyeol know that his own home was his as well, with just little clothing, hoping he would hear the front door open so he could surprise his special someone, was all that he yearned for—once again. Chanyeol yearned for his touch and ameliorating warmth, but he acknowledged the fact that his special someone was constantly busy and consumed with so much work. 

The nights he receives the texts saying, _‘won’t make it tonight’_ , it was always raining. Chanyeol’s bitter yet empathetic tears fell while tainting his freshly garnished face, just like how the raindrops tainted the windows of their empty room. That was something Chanyeol was getting slowly tired of— he was tired of feeling needy; he was tired of texting his special someone over and over again, asking for his state, asking how his activities were going, asking if his outfit and makeup were good for the day… It was _hard_ to please Chanyeol, he wanted to feel needed, and his heart was void of that feeling. 

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting himself to be waiting in a hotel room that was booked by his special someone in just a hoodie that belonged to him, along with his newly bought white stockings. He thought he was tired of the neglect, but here he was sitting, like a complete fool, waiting for someone who continuously left him unfulfilled and deprived of satisfaction. Perhaps it was for love, perhaps it was for the love he carried so close to his heart, Chanyeol didn’t know. 

He laid on the pool soft sheets, gazing at the wall above as he waited patiently. Like the good boy he was, he had to be for his special someone—his special someone who was Korea’s top _soloist_ , Byun Baekhyun. Their first encounter wasn’t anything too extravagant or cliché, Chanyeol just remembered how he got trampled by a sasaeng on the _streets_ , but Baekhyun had appeared out of thin air and helped him up, then ended up taking him to his condo for reasons they both kept unveiled. 

Chanyeol smiled to himself, remembering how Baekhyun treated him like a porcelain doll; he bought him so much makeup, accessories, clothes, undergarments—there was just _so_ much given to him time by time, and Chanyeol was eternally grateful. Baekhyun was the one who was able to breeze into his heart so tenderly. He was the one who was able to make him feel loved, _needed,_ and worthy. He didn’t know if any of those wonders lasted, though. 

_The moment Chanyeol’s bottom hit the wet concrete, causing a surge of pain to sweep him off his feet, literally. He wasn’t expecting to be stomped all over by an angry teenage girl with a ginormous camera. It seemed like she was chasing someone from the way she pushed past crowds of people, but only knocking down Chanyeol like a bowling ball striving towards knocking down pins. Chanyeol just cursed under his breath, ignoring how people walked past him without even lending a hand._

_“Shit,” He muttered to himself, grabbing his backpack off the wet ground. He had already had a stressful day over his Psychology exam, and this teenage girl carelessly running over him made him feel even worse than he already did. He disregarded the fact that nobody around was even trying to help him up after witnessing a 6-foot tall man get trampled over._

_Before he could even gather all his belongings and get back up on his feet, he saw a hand reach down for his own. “Need any help?” The unfamiliar voice made him look up slowly, he pushed the bridge of his glasses more up his nose and blinked at the figure who was standing in front of him, causing the entire crowd who were bypassing to stop. Chanyeol felt like the entire world had just stopped spinning._

_Byun Baekhyun was standing in front of him. With his hand out. For Chanyeol to take. Byun Baekhyun, the nation’s soloist and heartthrob, was smiling down at him sympathetically with his hand waiting for Chanyeol to take. “I apologize for that fan’s misbehavior. Fans like her are full of shit.” When Chanyeol didn’t take his offered hand, Baekhyun just kneeled down and took his backpack and coat instead, which Chanyeol didn’t have time to wear since he was trying to catch his bus home. But from this incident, he knew the bus was long gone._

_“I… Y–You don’t need to h–help…” Chanyeol managed to say as complete shock engulfed him, he was starstruck._

_Chanyeol knew of Byun Baekhyun. His friend, Kim Jongin, goes crazy for his singing, dancing, and looks all the damn time. Chanyeol also knew that Byun Baekhyun was very attractive and sexy due to his sultry dances and sounds of songs, but he wasn’t expecting to see the man in real life. Or even just inches away from him._

_“I have to. A fan of mine caused you to fall and dirty yourself. Accept my help.”_

_Another thing Chanyeol wasn’t expecting to happen, ever in his life, was making out with Byun Baekhyun in the backseat of his Audi RS7. The taller yet younger boy was sprawled across Baekhyun’s lap as lips attacked his neck, right along with the white ribbon choker he was wearing and his collarbones. Baekhyun’s soft hands snaked around his waist for a second before he slipped his hands under the sweater Chanyeol was wearing. Although the younger boy felt like this was totally risky for both of them, Baekhyun mostly, but it did turn him on._

_“Thought you were supposed to drive me home,” Chanyeol breathed out once Baekhyun brought his lips to his cheek then the ear, nibbling on his lobe._

_Baekhyun just chuckled deeply into his ear and it caused Chanyeol to shiver under his gentle touches, “You want me to take you back to your home? Or to my home instead?”_

_“For what?” Chanyeol said in a small voice when the older man stopped ravishing every inch of his body, “For you to have your ways with me then drive me away because you’re such a respected idol...who is not out?”_

_Baekhyun just sighed in response and sat up, pulling Chanyeol with him so the younger was straddling his lap. “How can I drive you away when you look like this?” Baekhyun said, running his down Chanyeol’s thigh that had a garter belt wrapped around his skin. His eyes were fixed on his hand that was roaming around Chanyol’s thin thighs. “M’feelin’ like keeping you all to myself so nobody but me could see you so needy like this, you agree, kitten?” His lips pressed a soft yet lasting kiss below the bow on Chanyeol’s choler, right between his collarbones._

_Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and gently pressed his body against Baekhyun’s, his head fell into his shoulder as he shuddered beneath his butterfly kisses along his collarbone. “How sensitive… Cute.” Baekhyun’s deep voice made Chanyeol shudder even more, this time it was his thighs from how desperate he was becoming for fulfillment._

_“Tell me, Park Chanyeol, do you wear these types of things underneath your clothes often?” The singer asked, detaching his lips to speak as he runs his hands knead on Chanyeol’s thighs._

_The younger nodded submissively, never lifting his head off Baekhyun’s broad shoulder._

_Baekhyun grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s curly, black hair and lifted his head up for himself. “Speak to me when I ask you a question,” He demanded, noticing how hooded Chanyeol’s eyes were even though they were filled with desire._

_“Let me ask again. Do you wear these types of things underneath your clothes often?” Their eyes were locked and Baekhyun’s hand fell from Chanyeol’s hair, then to the nape of his neck._

_“Y–Yes. I do.”_

_“And for who?”_

_“For myself,” Chanyeol looked away, his face turning completely red. Just like a beautiful blooming rose. Baekhyun smiled at his beauty. “I feel better about myself when I wear undergarments like these. Do you not like it?” His doe eyes averted back to Baekhyun, and he noticed the singer’s loving gaze on him._

_From the moment they met, Baekhyun has had trouble tearing his eyes off Chanyeol._

_“I do, I’ve never seen someone so entrancing as you.”_

_At first, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was being ridiculous with what he had just said. He was an idol, he was one of the most attractive yet talented men in Korea, any girl or boy would be swooning over him. The younger was sure he had encountered someone completely breathtaking throughout his life, like one of those female idols from girl groups, they are all so beautiful and famous, which would be the perfect match for Baekhyun. Chanyeol was nowhere near being the perfect match for this man. He was just an ordinary college student who enjoyed dressing up to make himself feel special._

_Noticing that the younger hadn’t said anything back, Baekhyun placed a long kiss on his cheek before tapping his thigh once, signaling him to get off. Chanyeol did and sat in the middle seat, hands placed on his lap as he nibbled on his bottom lip, leaving a red divot. Baekhyun caressed his thigh and fiddled with the garter belt, “I want to know more about you, Chanyeol. I beg for you to let me in.”_

_Although Chanyeol was taller than him, he still felt so small. He looked at the older man with his doe eyes that were full of desperation. His swollen lips parted, hoping for some words to slip, but nothing ever came._

_“Let me take you back to my place and show you how much I want you, not just physically, but internally as well. Perhaps we both need each other as an outlet.”_

_That’s what led Chanyeol into Baekhyun’s home, into his world with flashing lights and many prospects. The instant they stepped into his large house, Chanyeol was taken straight to his room and was taught how to love and embrace who he was as a person, he also found himself falling in love and longing for the embrace of Byun Baekhyun._

In the midst of thinking of his and Baekhyun’s past, his phone vibrated next to him, catching him by surprise.

_baekhyunnie_ : _baby_

_baekhyunnie: you still there?_

Chanyeol bit his lip as he smiled, maybe Baekhyun would _actually_ show up for him tonight. He quickly took a picture of himself from the mirror, laying on the bed with his legs perked up to show his stockings, the ones Baekhyun had bought for him when he first found out about Chanyeol’s tiny obsession with undergarments like those. 

_chanyeollie ✿: yes ^^ been missin you like crazyyyyy_ **_*image attached*_ **

Baekhyun’s slow response made him frown. 

_baekhyunnie: i’ll be there a little late baby i’m at the hotel rn but i bumped into a friend_

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to respond. 

_chanyeollie ✿: lol ok. see you never. i’m leaving_

The rainfall began. 

Chanyeol had those same tears full of despair and melancholy cascading down his cheeks, decimating the makeup he spent so much time and effort applying on for Baekhyun. He was _tired_ , he was _tired_ of feeling uncared for. Chanyeol could care less if it was his neediness kicking in, as per usual; he just wanted to get out of this constant misery that had been engulfing him for the longest time, he was sure Baekhyun certainly didn’t feel these heavy waves of anguish that he had to go through. Baekhyun didn’t care about him. 

He was sure of it. 

He found himself throwing on a pair of joggers that he luckily packed in his duffle bag, he packed many things for the night they were _supposed_ to spend together. As he began to quickly clean the makeup off his face, from the mirror, he saw his phone vibrating on the bed. It flashed with a picture of Baekhyun that he took when they first started dating. He ignored it, though, he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying any further as he wiped his face clean with the makeup remover wipes. 

After a few minutes of taming himself, he grabbed his duffle bag and phone before fleeing out of the hotel room. He was praying that he wouldn’t run into Baekhyun as he made his way out, he wasn’t able to face him after days of wallowing in woe because of him. He hasn’t seen Baekhyun since last Saturday and all they did was order take out then watch Parasite for the fifth time. He felt like their relationship was withering. 

Chanyeol took the elevator down to the first floor, and once the doors opened, he wasn’t expecting to Baekhyun standing right there with his phone to his ear. Chanyeol’s phone began vibrating in his hand, but their eyes found each other’s, and the tall boy suddenly felt weak to his knees. His bottom lip trembled and all he was able to do was run past Baekhyun, making sure to not make any physical contact with him even though the area was crowded. 

_“He said he was going to come,” Chanyeol’s shoulders heaved as he hysterically cried in Jongin’s arms, he felt like he needed to apologize to his best friend for being up and down too much; he always turned to Jongin whenever he needed a shoulder to cry about misfits and afflictions he faced, more specifically, misfits and afflictions that were caused by Baekhyun. “I looked like a fucking fool in front of my parents and Yoora, d–didn’t I?” Jongin began rubbing his back soothingly._

_Today was Yoora, his older sister's, birthday dinner. Chanyeol had invited Baekhyun especially because it was time for him to meet his parents. They had been together for a year already. Chanyeol had met Baekhyun’s parents at an award show a few months ago, and they both decided it was time to meet the Park’s, but Baekhyun never showed up to the dinner party._

_Now, Chanyeol was sitting on Jongin’s bed, seeking his friend’s comfort._

_“Yeol, you didn’t look like a fool. I’m sure your family understands how busy Baekhyun can get since he’s an idol after all,” Jongin spoke up, feeling a bit of anguish ignite within him because he was tired of seeing Chanyeol look so miserable over Baekhyun, who rarely had time for him. Chanyeol needed someone who gave him enough attention and love, it seemed like Baekhyun was lacking. “I understand that you’re upset over him ghosting you, but you need to remember that he’s one of the biggest idols in Korea. Even overseas. He’s a busy and booked man.”_

_“I’m just tired,” Chanyeol mumbled wearily, fiddling with the strings of the sweatshirt he was wearing, which belonged to Baekhyun. Chanyeol wore Baekhyun’s clothes to sleep because that was the closest source of the warmth he had. “I feel like I love him way too much than I am supposed to.”_

_That night, Chanyeol fell asleep shedding tears in Jongin’s arms. The stars were burning, and Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s voice in his mind._

“Chanyeol!” He heard Baekhyun’s voice echo through the lobby and he just made a beeline towards the exit. This was the last thing Chanyeol wanted, he texted _‘see you never’_ to Baekhyun for a reason. 

Another thing Chanyeol didn’t want was for Baekhyun to make the headlines of all those gossiping sites about idols. Baekhyun had always tried his best to protect Chanyeol from the cameras since he was just an ordinary college student while his boyfriend was the nation’s best vocalist, but it seems like this time, both of their faces would be plastered everywhere. 

Once he stepped outside, the rain began hitting him, and a tight grip encircled his thin wrist. “Chanyeol! Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Baekhyun’s voice erupted through his ears and from the soothing sound, he couldn’t help but cry. 

His shoulders trembled and he hung his head low, letting the rain drench them both. “Chanyeol, baby,” Baekhyun’s arm was next to encircle his waist and he turned Chanyeol around swiftly, eyeing the younger’s devastated face. “Baby, look at you,” He brought a hand to his forehead and began to brush strands of his sodden hair away from his eyes. “I’m so sorry for making you wait, I’m sorry. Sincerely,”

The older man was always attentive to the way he treated Chanyeol. He always made sure to touch his lover whenever he has a necessitous look in his doe eyes, he always had a free hand kneading his thigh, or running fingers through his curly locks, just enough before he fell into subspace; subspace was easy for Chanyeol to encounter whenever his neediness was getting satisfied by Baekhyun’s deeds. His little boyfriend was just like a puppy who whines and whimpers for attention, which Baekhyun absolutely adored about him. Needy Chanyeol was his favorite.

He loved seeing Chanyeol underneath him, completely wrecked with his flushed face. Chanyeol tended to cry out whenever he felt too good or sometimes overstimulated. The bewitching, blooming flower that Baekhyun finally had possessed was someone who he would never want to see wither. He always wanted to see Chanyeol riding out in complete pleasure, with a smile across his face from how elated Baekhyun would make him at times, with tears streaming down his face from how attained Baekhyun made him feel. _God_ , Chanyeol was his everything.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he could take care of Chanyeol as well as he did before because he knew how the younger was slowly withering inside, which was the last thing he had ever wanted to happen.

Standing in the pouring rain, never budging to move, Chanyeol just shook his head and looked away, pulling himself apart from Baekhyun’s gentle grip. “Y–You’re going to get us both caught…” His voice came out so little, it made Baekhyun smile from the way it warmed his heart. He missed Chanyeol extremely, how could he tell him that without appearing as the antagonist? He didn’t want to see Chanyeol cry for any longer.

Chanyeol was his gem who he wanted to protect from the woes of this world. For a good year and a half, he had been doing a great job at keeping Chanyeol far away from the detrimental media. He could care less about his own career diminishing because of their relationship that appeared as sinful in the media’s eyes, he just wanted to protect _Chanyeol_ from everything. He came first, he always would.

“Then how about we both go back inside, hm? I’ll warm you up real fast, we can—” Baekhyun took ahold of Chanyeol’s hand this time and squeezed it, he didn’t seem to mind standing in the pouring rain at all, but he knew it would be better to move inside so they could have their privacy. People around were already recognizing Baekhyun.

“—I don’t want to go back with _you,_ Baekhyun.”

He took his hand away, “Y–You...You were going to make me wait, Baekhyun, _again_ . Then you were going to leave me, alone, with just your clothes to keep me warm and safe, but y–you’re not physically there with me. W–Which is what I _need..._ ” His teeth began to chatter from how cold he was beginning to get, and from how long they have been standing in the public, Chanyeol knew they got caught. 

“Baby… Let’s go inside and talk, please?” Baekhyun tried reaching for his hand but Chanyeol just flinched and took a large step back, making Baekhyun’s face drop. “Chanyeol. Inside. _Now_.” There were people walking past them with cameras pointing in their direction and Chanyeol could tell it was picking at Baekhyun’s temper. The older man offered a hand for him to take, and like the compliant boy he was, he took his hand and let him guide his way back to their booked room. 

He knew Baekhyun was mad from the tight grip and it honestly made him scared because this was the _first_ time Baekhyun was angry— at _him._

All that was heard during their silent trip back to the room was Chanyeol’s sniffles from crying, he was still crying, but just silently. He felt like he would make Baekhyun angrier and discontented if he heard Chanyeol cry more over him. His cries were perceived, though, he knew that from the way Baekhyun’s thumb began rubbing at his skin. 

When they made their way into the room, Baekhyun closed the door softly after and took long strides towards Chanyeol, instantly taking his flushed face into his hands. “Tell me what you meant out there. Tell me about anything I need to work on, and I promise I will.” Chanyeol just stared, hiccuping at this point, Baekhyun looked so determined from the way his eyes appeared dark and strong-willed. 

“B–Bath, first…” The younger mumbled as he flickered his eyes down at his drenched clothes. 

Baekhyun nodded and released his hand from his hold, “Of course, baby. Together or separate?” 

“Together.” 

“Of course, put your bag away and let’s head in.”

After Chanyeol put his duffle bag on the dresser, he followed Baekhyun into the bathroom like an obedient puppy. He then sat on the closed toilet, waiting for the older to undress him like how they always did in the past before they took baths or showers together. Baekhyun was aware of how Chanyeol loved to be babied, and Chanyeol was aware of how Baekhyun loved taking care of him.

“Needy as ever, huh?” Baekhyun grinned, pressing a sweet kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead then making his way to the bathtub to let the hot water run before he ordered him to put his hands up so he could take off the hoodie. 

The younger complied, putting his hands up for Baekhyun to slip the hoodie off him. When he did, Chanyeol sat there, beginning to shiver when the cold air hit his bare skin. “Beautiful as ever,” Baekhyun repeated then heard Chanyeol whimper, he stood up and threw his arms around Baekhyun’s neck shamelessly, as if he wasn’t about to break off their relationship outside in the rain. “God, baby, you’re making me want to take you right here… It’s been days since I’ve seen you like this.”

Chanyeol just whimpered again, this time it came out as more sensual as Baekhyun’s mischievous hands played with the waistband of his briefs. The silver-haired man just chuckled deeply, stripping his boyfriend out of his clothes and getting him comfortable in the warm bath before he could himself. Chanyeol sat in the middle of the tub with his knees pressed against his chest, he watched Baekhyun retreat the shirt off his body, revealing his competent upper half. After throwing his shirt on top of Chanyeol’s wet clothes, he grabbed a bottle of soap from the shower and went back to the younger.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, confused over why Baekhyun was opening the soap bottle when they were both supposed to rest in the bath together.

“I’m going to wash you up.”

“No. I want you here with me instead. That’s what I meant when I answered your question back there, Baek.”

  
  


Warm baths with Baekhyun was something Chanyeol definitely missed dearly. 

They were finally in the warm water together. Chanyeol’s back was pressed against Baekhyun’s chest and his head was thrown back over his shoulder. The feeling of being connected to Baekhyun after days and days of yearning for his touch, his love, his fervor, Chanyeol was sure as hell needy. And this moment just made him forget about all the woeful feelings that crushed him just an hour ago.

“I’ve missed you so much, doll,” Baekhyun muttered into his ear as he held the younger boy against his chest, his hands encompassing his body. Chanyeol just hummed, partially believing the words Baekhyun had just said. “I booked this hotel room for us tonight because I wanted to tell you something—I’m taking a two-month-long break, and you know why, right?” He continued, kneading at the skin of Chanyeol’s small waist. 

For some reason, Chanyeol felt heat rush through his body within just a second, he sat up a bit and turned around to face Baekhyun; he could never stop admiring the way Baekhyun’s eyes managed to glisten throughout any moment. “R–Really? You’re not lying to me, are you?”

Baekhyun shook his head, smiling softly, “I’m not. I have so much I want to do with you, baby, I need to make up for all I missed out on.”

His words made Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

He smiled for the first time tonight. He fully shifted himself so he was facing Baekhyun, “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that,” Arms were circling his neck while another pair of arms were circling his waist, Chanyeol felt his tummy press against Baekhyun’s while he was perked up on his lap. “Tell me you love me more than anything and I’ll be even happier.”

A heartfelt laugh lit up the room, “I love you, my baby,” Baekhyun leaned forward and latched his mouth onto Chanyeol’s neck, causing the younger to gasp. “I love you more than anything in this world and I want you to remember that so you don’t ever feel sad again,” He continued speaking as he continued to ravish the younger’s neck as well. “How can I make you remember my undying love for you? Tell me.”

Within just a swift movement, Chanyeol’s back hit the other side of the bathtub with Baekhyun towering over him. While his arms were wrapped around his neck, his long legs seemed to have found their way to Baekhyun's torso. He felt so worthy and complete by just having himself wrapped around Baekhyun like how he was currently, Baekhyun was the only one who could and would truly love him like this. No one could ever love Chanyeol the way Baekhyun does.

How could Chanyeol ever doubt Baekhyun’s love for him, though? Was it because of his selfishness? His neediness?

He was just glad the man he truly loved was back with him.

Purple marks were tainting Chanyeol’s unblemished skin, Baekhyun seemed to be really proud when he pulled away. There was a sly smirk across his face as he eyed Chanyeol’s chest and neck hungrily, acknowledging the beautiful, wrecked boy beneath him. Their faces were just centimeters apart from one another, they could feel each other’s breathing, they could feel each other’s heart racing from their chests touching, Baekhyun was able to hear Chanyeol's silent whimpers so clearly, Baekhyun was able to see himself through Chanyeol's glistening eyes so vividly; they were rightly connected.

Chanyeol was expecting to be kissed by Baekhyun, but instead, Baekhyun somehow carried him out of the tub without slipping once and he took him straight to their bed. Their minds were too clouded with lust and desperation for each other, so they entirely forgot about the fact that they were wetting the bed from just stepping out of the tub seconds ago. “Tell me how you want me to prove my love for you, baby boy,” Baekhyun demanded, stepping off the bed after peppering Chanyeol’s stomach with light kisses, leaving the boy breathless and wanting more. He made his way to the dresser and grabbed a towel, then reached for Chanyeol’s duffel bag.

The younger man watched him from afar, Baekhyun dug through the bag while Chanyeol tried to see what he was fishing for, but he wasn’t able to because of Baekhyun's back blocking him. He just released a soft cry, getting himself up on his knees like the most devoted baby boy he was. He was getting impatient, “B-Baek…Baekhyun, please…” Chanyeol’s voice came out higher than usual, and the sound of that made Baekhyun turn around.

His wet, silver hair was slicked back and the silver chain he always wore contrasted with his sun-kissed skin, his eyes, though. His eyes were dark and callous Chanyeol gulped once Baekhyun was taking long strides towards him. “You didn’t answer me, baby,” He got on the bed, placing down a familiar bottle and a new pair of stockings Chanyeol had bought just a few days ago. Baekhyun towered over the younger, he hooked a hand below Chanyeol’s thighs and grabbed his ankles, splaying his long legs out on the bed. “I want you to wear these before we go any further, did you buy them yourself?”

Chanyeol just nodded, looking at the sheer white stockings with lace adorning the top. Before he could grab them, Baekhyun took ahold of his wrist. “Answer my question first then we can proceed and we’ll do anything you want.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol had whined, his face turning red. He knew Baekhyun was aware of how he didn’t like saying these types of things out loud, but in order to get what he wants, he would have to obey Baekhyun. If he didn’t, Baekhyun would surely leave him hanging and please himself instead of letting Chanyeol have his own way. The older took the stockings and then Chanyeol’s leg, he began to slip on the piece of thin fabric up his leg while placing a kiss along the way, “Tell me how you want it, baby,” He muttered against his skin, feeling his entire body tremble.

“Baekhyun, I–I can’t—ah!” He felt Baekhyun bite the skin of his inner thigh before pulling the stocking off, then releasing, earning a smack onto Chanyeol’s thigh. Baekhyun just chuckled, enjoying the view of his needy boyfriend begging beneath him. He took the other stocking and began to slide it up Chanyeol’s other leg. The way he looked so enthralling and delicate in knee-high stockings made Baekhyun’s heart ache. 

When the older began wiping Chanyeol’s body dry, he kept thrashing in bed, imploring for Baekhyun to do something; “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, p–please, just kiss me,” Chanyeol cried out, wanting to sit up but Baekhyun kept a hand on his chest as he carefully wiped his body with the soft towel. 

“Hey, we have all night, we can stay up. I have no schedule tomorrow.” The older reassured, tossing the towel aside before hovering over the younger, caressing his cheek. “I love you so fucking much,” He confessed, eyes full of adulation before pressing his lips onto the younger’s. 

Chanyeol instantly moaned into the kiss, clawing at Baekhyun’s back to pull him closer than ever. Yes, he was indeed selfish, he was selfish for craving for Baekhyun at times he needed to accept he couldn’t satisfy himself. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun pulled away and began to trail tender kisses down Chanyeol’s chest, then onto his stomach, then down to his thighs. Before he could even reach the most sensitive part of his body, Baekhyun brought his lips back up to where he started. “I love you, my little flower,” 

Chanyeol heard a pop of a cap, meaning Baekhyun was about to get him ready. But before he even did, he was dragging things out by running his hands along Chanyeol’s legs, feeling how his skin felt so soft. Even with the stockings on, Chanyeol’s skin was as soft as the fabric. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that? You have no idea how long I have been waiting to devour you.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again, switching their positions so the younger was sitting on his lap. 

When their lips parted, Chanyeol smiled lazily, bending himself over Baekhyun’s lap so it was easier for the singer to prep him. “Fuck, you’re eager, aren’t you?” Baekhyun groaned out, reaching for the bottle of lube that was handed over by Chanyeol himself. 

“Just do it already, please,” Chanyeol begged, pressing his forehead onto the mattress. He flinched above Baekhyun when he felt the older pinch his inner thigh, making him mewl in pain. “Please, Baekhyun, I need you in me before I go crazy,” 

“Patience, baby, I’m getting there.” Baekhyun coated his fingers in the cold substance before dropping some onto Chanyeol’s tight entrance; the sight below him made him eager himself, he wanted to be seeded inside Chanyeol quick, but then, he wanted to spend as much time as he can cherishing every part of him. He wanted to _love_ Chanyeol. “I’ll start, tell me when you want me to stop, okay?” 

“O–Okay…” 

When one finger slipped in, Chanyeol released a loud moan. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, he felt the younger push himself back onto his fingers shamelessly, pleading for more just by doing so. “Another one.” The second finger made Chanyeol’s movements stop, he went completely still but Baekhyun heard a smooth moan, meaning he could continue. 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun move his fingers in him, and he swore he had never felt so delighted. He desperately pushed himself onto Baekhyun’s fingers and did the work while Baekhyun added another one, he wanted to feel him inside instead of his fingers. Chanyeol was aching for Baekhyun. “M’done…” He breathed out, “I— I just want you.”

“Are you sure, baby? We don’t have to take things too fast.”

Chanyeol shook his head, clenching around Baekhyun’s thin fingers to let him know he felt prepared enough. Even though Baekhyun felt a little worried about not stretching him out enough, he still wanted to make sure this night was dedicated to Chanyeol’s needs, so he complied with the younger’s decision. “I’ll go easy then, okay? Now come here,” Baekhyun said, pulling his fingers out then taking tissue from the desk next to the bed and wiping the substance off. Chanyeol straddled his lap once again and hugged him tight instead of saying a single word.

The older man just squeezed him in his arms and kissed his shoulder, “Tell me how you need it, baby. I’ll do anything to make you feel happy tonight.”

“Raw,” Chanyeol muttered against his neck, snuggling closer. “I want to feel you.”

“Lube?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

Baekhyun felt hesitant since it was their first time after days, and Chanyeol wasn’t fully prepped, but he gave him his word. Baekhyun _had_ to make Chanyeol happy tonight. “Okay, baby, hold on tight then.” He told him before lifting him up again, earning a gasp from the black-haired boy. Baekhyun has always had this idea engraved in his mind ever since his first album was released. He never told Chanyeol how he was his muse for songwriting, and how each song off his debut album was made for him. 

_City lights_ was the name.

Baekhyun had always wanted to show Chanyeol the city lights while chanting those three words over and over again as they did everything they can do to show their love for one another. Tonight was the night Baekhyun was hoping that it would happen.

“B-Baek, why aren’t we on the bed? H-How will this work?” Chanyeol asked against his neck, gazing at the empty bed behind them as he held onto Baekhyun tightly.

“You’ll see. I’m going to put you down.” Baekhyun gave him a heads up before letting go of him, letting Chanyeol’s feet touch the ground while his arms were still clinging around his neck like a koala. “Baby,” He tapped his back twice, “Turn around.”

Chanyeol did as he was told, he turned around to see them standing in front of the small balcony that had a glass door separating them from it. His jaw dropped and he stepped forward, placing his hands on the glass as he looked around. There was a beautiful view of Seoul, along with the night sky that was once dull having stars adorn it. “Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Baekhyun spoke lowly behind him with his hand slipping around his waist tenderly, bending his body back. “Look how pretty Seoul’s city lights are at night, and _god_ , look at the stars above,” Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol’s ears, slowly slipping his tip into Chanyeol’s entrance.

The younger exasperatedly placed both of his hands on the window, he admired the city lights and stars, but then what caught his vision was his and Baekhyun’s reflection on the glass door. He saw the contented look across Baekhyun’s face along with the astonished look on his own. The pain was unbearable, but it was such a beautiful pain that Chanyeol couldn’t even perceive it in the wrong way.

They stayed like that for a while, with Baekhyun’s tip just slowly pushing in. “Chanyeol, baby, everything I do, I do it for you,” Baekhyun reclined down and kissed Chanyeol’s shoulder, then his earlobe. The younger cried out when he was fully seated inside. “My songs, my work, I think of you as I do everything, I think of how I want to be the best man for you,” Chanyeol had tears of delight flowing down his cheeks as Baekhyun’s thighs were pressing against him, meaning he could thrust. “I love you, and I cherish every little thing about you. You’re my eternal muse,” Chanyeol’s hands clenched around nothing, he couldn’t tear his eyes off Baekhyun’s handsome smile through the window. He was in love with the most brilliant man in this universe. “Always and forever.”

Baekhyun began to move, finding his own pace. He kissed Chanyeol everywhere along his spine as he whispered ‘I love you’s’ after every kiss. Chanyeol was unable to speak from how much bliss he was living through, he was unable to describe how fulfilled he felt to have Baekhyun here with him. The older man pulled his entire body towards his chest before spinning him around so his back was pressed onto the door. Baekhyun smiled at his beautiful Chanyeol before diving in for a kiss. 

Their lips molded in so perfectly, Chanyeol’s hands found their way to Baekhyun’s hair while Baekhyun’s hands found their way to Chanyeol’s thighs. Both were holding onto each other as if they were bound to never let go, the love flourishing between the two was real.

After releasing just once so far, Baekhyun pulled out, expecting it to be just for a second, but when Chanyeol fell onto his knees, bringing Baekhyun down with him. The older man took that as a sign of tiredness, so he helped Chanyeol to the bed. “Careful, baby,” He warned, clutching onto Chanyeol’s hips as he dove right into the soft covers. 

Baekhyun watched how Chanyeol’s eyes began to turn red and glassy, he looked completely worn out, so Baekhyun had decided to clean themselves up and call it a night. Chanyeol, on the other hand, took ahold of Baekhyun’s wrist, making the older turn around to question him but the helpless expression adorning his face made him dive into the covers as well. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol needed him to hold him throughout the rest of the night because that was a habit of his every time they finished making love; Baekhyun adhered to Chanyeol’s needs. He wanted to make sure he was always satisfied.

Snaking his arms around Baekhyun’s torso while his head fell onto his sturdy chest, Chanyeol sniffled then pressed a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s hot skin. “I love you, Baekhyun, I love you more than anything in this world and I’m terribly sorry for doubting our relationship, I–I’m so sorry for failing,” He began crying into the older man’s chest, unable to hold himself back for any longer. His entire body quivered, catching Baekhyun’s entire attention; Baekhyun’s hands made their way to Chanyeol’s hair, he hushed his cries while a hand stroked the dip of his spine, and the other massaged his scalp mercifully. After a few seconds, Chanyeol was then resting on top of Baekhyun for more warmth and comfort as they were both beneath the damp covers. “I didn’t trust our relationship anymore, I didn’t trust you, I–I’m so—”

“Hey, I don’t ever want to hear you apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing to you. Baekhyun said, running his hands down Chanyeol’s back, hoping to calm him.

Chanyeol’s cheek rested right below Baekhyun’s shoulder, he was able to feel his heartbeat so attentively. “But I–I don’t ever want to hear you apologize to me either…”

“Then how about instead of apologizing, we go for another round, hm? I want to see you pleasure yourself by using me,” The older man felt Chanyeol’s chest haul, he propped himself up by placing both hands on Baekhyun’s chest instead. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?” Baekhyun sat up himself and kept his arms locked around Chanyeol’s waist, he could see the vivid excitement flash through the younger’s weary eyes, but they still managed to look so beautiful and lively.

“Only if you guide me through everything.” Chanyeol’s stole a peck before abutting his face onto Baekhyun’s neck.

He was _shy._

Baekhyun just chuckled, giving in instantly so he could assuage his lover and give him the best in everything he was capable of. For Chanyeol, he would walk through fire and water, he’d carry him through any adversities that came in their way; that was how much he cherished the younger, he wanted Chanyeol to be aware of the way Baekhyun’s heart solely beat for him. To do so, he would give him the stars and the moon because he knew how fond Chanyeol was over the night sky; he would do whatever it takes. There was no doubt about that.

The sight of his breathtaking boy devoting himself to him by allowing him to touch his heart was everything. Baekhyun knew how much he had missed out on, that void of just _Chanyeol_ made it harder for him to endure and continue with his career because Chanyeol was his muse, Chanyeol was his strength, Chanyeol was everything Baekhyun had ever wanted. As long as the boy stayed by his side through thick and thin, ups and downs, he was sure they would both be alright in the journey of life.

They were each other’s anchor.

Chanyeol’s head arose from Baekhyun’s shoulder. His dazzling irises met Baekhyun’s dark ones, the contrast between the pair made a complete match; when they were together, they felt complete. “Baekhyun...please show me how good it feels to be needed.” He insinuated, his voice coming more reticent than ever. The older man just nodded, taking his lips on his own within a split second. 

That night, June 14th of 2020, the stars above found pure delight in the plenitude of adulation the lovers' felt for one another. From that day, there was absolutely nothing that was bound to cause their binding to detonate.

**Author's Note:**

> BYE THIS WAS SO SAD...i’m truly sorry if you read this ;—; 
> 
> follow my twt if you’d like !! its 04smuse hehe


End file.
